


Started with a Kiss

by arynna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arynna/pseuds/arynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Two: First Kiss</p><p>Lily and Cissa's first kiss, obviously. Just fluffy goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Started with a Kiss

Everything against them said their first kiss should have been something neither of them wanted. Forced, angry, probably followed by hexes and curses. It should have been a scandal, a disgrace. Something that never was spoken of again, and required a trip to the hospital wing. 

It wasn’t any of those. It was by the lake, with the slightest hint of autumn in the air. They’d been trying very hard to ignore one another, Lily with a sketchpad--drawing...Cissa with a book. She’d looked over at the redhead, sunlight making her hair shine like copper, and that was all it took. Her heart skipped a beat, and she approached with caution. She wasn’t well liked around Lily’s little gang, and her hand twitched toward her wand...Just in case.

“What are you sketching?” innocent enough question. Probably wouldn’t get her hexed. Probably. She shifted her weight from side to side and realized that she was nervous. 

“The lake...” no bitterness, no snarky tone. Honest. “You can come closer, I don’t bite. Sit down.” and she did, using her cloak as an impromptu blanket. She leaned over and gaped at the detail the charcoal sketch had. Every minute thing about the scene before them was there on paper.

“That’s amazing, L-Lily...Truly. I can’t draw worth a damn.” Cissa admitted, offering the redhead a shy smile. It was returned, and Cissa’s pulse quickened when she saw the other girl’s cheeks heat with a blush of pleasure from the compliment. 

She’d never really been good at small talk, and the blonde knew that. Idle chatter was supposed to be something beneath her. Speak when spoken to, that sort of thing. Now, she wished she had something--anything! to say to the girl at her side. Anything that would make her stop thinking things she shouldn’t. Thoughts such as the way Lily’s freckles fell along her shoulders, the way her red hair caught the sun, the sculpting of her cheekbones...How she longed to kiss the redhead’s lips, just to see what they might taste like...

“I’m thinking about kissing you.” she blurted instead, frozen in horror as her lips betrayed her train of thought.   
“Thinking and doing are two different things.” was the reply she got, the slightest hint of challenge--and was that desire? in the girl’s emerald eyes.   
“Do you want me to kiss you?” brilliant. Just brilliant, truly. What do you use for brains, Cissa Black? Rocks?   
“Your powers of observation astound me.” she says with a joking lilt to her voice, the teasing smile able to be heard. That is the last thing she remembers before her brain short circuits. Lily is kissing Cissa like her life depends on it, one freckled hand tangled in the girl’s blonde hair. It takes a moment, but Cissa eventually catches on and returns the kiss with passion. When they finally break apart, there is silence before Lily moves closer to Cissa and rests her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Their hair mingles, crimson and blonde. 

“Can I see you again?” Cissa whispers. A nod against her skin. Lily has taken her hand almost possessively and is tracing tiny circles on the back of Cissa’s left palm. They sit and watch the sun sink lower on the horizon, not speaking--but then again, they do not need to.  
This is the beginning of something amazing. To think it all started with a kiss.


End file.
